


"A Gratifying Way To Go" (But Do You?)

by HUNTER29



Category: Darkstalkers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Succubus, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Awoken in the middle of the night by the Succubi can mean more than one thing but how will it end? Spoiler: very well.





	"A Gratifying Way To Go" (But Do You?)

Y/n lived a very bland life. Quiet days and silent nights that became repetitive whith each passing day and though bitter on how things went for him, Y/n did often muse to himself how it was almost like a cliche movie and also joked of waiting for the time when he would be called to action to save the world from an alien invasion or something. Though funding himself alone in the years one thing Y/n never lost was his sense of humour as he would take whatever chance he could to joke and mess around with people.

It had been a particularly long and tedious day for Y/n with him being late to his classes getting his head chewed off by the teacher, then after classes when he headed for his part time job the customers of the shop were less than ideal as they were either rude, time consuming or both rude and time consuming. It was needless to even mention that Y/n was happy for the day to be over and upon reaching home he had a much needed and relaxing shower before heading off for bed as the night sky was quickly rising. As Y/n was about to fall asleep he did hear clatter outside but only chalked it down maybe a cat knocking over his bed and made a mental note to check it out in the morning before he finally started to drift off the sleep.

During the middle of the night Y/n found himself having a very pleasant dream where he found himself being in the company of two very attractive women who claimed to find him quite alluring to them, as the dream went on it started to lead to something more sexual as the three headed back to Y/n's home but before things started to kick off Y/n felt himself being roused from his sleep. It wasn't much bad to be woken from as he was feeling a pleasurable, moving warmth traversing his lower areas before more fluid movements being joined by a second. Y/n believed himself to be in a deep dream and one in which was inception to his previous one but it all felt so good and so real, that was when he opened his eyes and the feeling and sensation remained active at his crotch area which caused Y/n to look down and what he see shocked him more than anything in his life.

The two females he saw in his dream were both down at his lower area with each of them running their tongues over his phallus and both letting out half moaning half humming noises as they did so. Then the older looking of the two turned her attention up and stared at Y/n with piercing emerald eyes before smiling as she grasped Y/n's cock in her hand raising her head up and blocking the other female from continuing, "it seems he's awoken, Lilith" the women said as she slowly pumped her hand whilst sitting up letting green hair cascade down her back. The second female who also sat up though didn't have the same affect with her hair as it was much shorter than the older looking women, both of them sat leaning against each other until Y/n found his voice to speaks though still shaken. "Who are you?"

His question was met with a laugh before both women leaned close to him "don't you recognise us?" The green eyed and haired one countered before the other ,who was known as Lilith apparently, cut in "we thought you'd have an idea from the dream we caused. Both of them spoke with a softness but it still unnerved Y/n slightly which was evident by his small tremble, he did in fact recognise the two females though their appearance was different from his dream as now they both had a vampiric form. They both sported similarly revealing clothing though of different colour palettes, however they also shared a trait of wings two jutting from their backs and two on their heads almost like horns. "I think I see some cogs turning in his head, Morrigan" Lilith mused to the older women who gave a soft laugh before leaning close to Y/n, "don't let us frighten you, we won't hurt you" she spoke with a voice of silk before kissing Y/n's cheek as she continued to pump her hand along the male's shaft. Y/n then spoke another question "what are you?" Most people would probably be offended by such a question but the two women laughed at the boy's confusion before he got a reply of "we are Succubi" from Morrigan and Lilith continued with, "and you are the lucky chosen of tonight".

Y/n was left more confused "chosen for what exactly?" He asked which again was met with a laugh from Morrigan "inquisitive one we have here" she said looking to Lilith before back to Y/n, "you see Y/n, Succubi need to feed in order to survive and though we may appear vampiric our feeding methods are less painful and more..." She paused a second leaning to Y/n's before finishing with "pleasurable" before again kissing his cheek. "You know my name?" Y/n asked and the two nodded "yes we have let's say been admiring you from afar, we don't just go for anyone you know", Y/n scoffed "no I'm guess you pick the ones who with most likely not be searched for, I'm only assuming seeing you saying feed gives me the impression I will die" he replied sarcastically. "It's true a Succubus' feeding will leave the victim lifeless but surely it would be a worthwhile way to go, not only by such gratifying methods but your life will help prolong ours" Morrigan said placing a hand in Y/n's chest, "my life may be boring but that doesn't mean I'm willing to give it up" the male spoke before Lilith turned him to face her "we understand that but from what we've seen of you, you are a kind person willing to help others, we are looking to you for help Y/n, won't you please do so?" Her voice sounded sweet in her begging tone and Y/n was about to reply before Lilith placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. "We need you tonight Y/n, please help us" Morrigan spoke as Lilith pulled back with a smile.

"But I, I don't even know you" Y/n said now unsure of what to do and both the women nodded standing up "my name is Morrigan Aensland and this is my sister Lilith" Morrigan introduced before both moved down to Y/n's manhood and leaned close, "we'll give you an amazing time if you'd help us" she spoke as they both licked the hardened cock in front of them whilst staring up at Y/n. He was conflicted to say the least "I mean I'll die but if I do so it would keep them alive" the fact that he'd be having sex with two very attractive women was surprisingly not a motivational factor for doing this as it would be for many men, "fine I'll do it" he finally agree and both Morrigan and Lilith smiled before saying in unison "thank you Y/n, you won't regret this" before they both started applying oral ministrations to Y/n's length.

Y/n leaned his head back onto the pillow as he moaned from the double feeling finally letting himself enjoy it as both Morrigan and Lilith ran their tongues over him before he felt his shaft engulfed into a warmth as the other ran along the base of his phallus, Y/n looked down to see Morrigan was the one sucking him off as Lilith was licking his base before the purple haired Succubus stopped and looked to Y/n with a smile and crawled up to him. She looked down into Y/n's eyes with her red ones as her hands cupped his cheek and she hovered her face close and over his, "I can sense something special about you Y/n" she spoke softly before leaning closer "I'm sure you will be very memorable" she said before kissing Y/n who couldn't think of anything else but to return. Lilith smiled against Y/n before pulling back and looked back to her sister who was traversing her tongue over the male's length whilst rubbing the tip and looking up at the two, Morrigan's actions were starting to have their effects on Y/n as he felt a stirring in his loins and he groaned signalling what was about to happen. Morrigan giggled before flicking her tongue over the tip a final time and Y/n bucked forward hitting a load which Morrigan opened her mouth to catch, the emerald eyed Succubus started to gulp down the cum caught in her mouth before pulling Lilith into a kiss to share what remained and the sisters looked at Y/n as they shared a kiss before pulling back.

Both of them then stood up and with a flutter of their hair, their clothes and wings transformed into bats and flew off leaving Y/n to marvel their naked bodies as they strode over to him "do you like what you see?" Morrigan asked as she pushed up her bust which was much larger than Lilith's who cocked a hip instead. Y/n just stared as embarrassing it is to admit before watching as Morrigan climbed into his lap straddling him whilst gripping his cock, "let us begin" she smiled whilst moving over then sinking down on the male's shaft moaning as she descended. "Oh it's so big" she commented before looking at Y/n with a smile "I'm confident you will leave me satisfied" she said leaning down and pecking Y/n on the lips as she rose and dropped her hips.

Y/n placed his hands on Morrigan's waist as she bounced on top of him and they both moaned from the feeling it caused between them. Y/n was then turned to face Lilith, "don't leave me out she spoke in a soft voice before pressing her lips to Y/n's who returned it whilst moving a hand down between the Succubus' thighs and to her folds. The red eyed Succubus moaned as she felt the fingers run over her and she leaned deeper into the kiss. Y/n whilst starting to thrust up into Morrigan ran his tongue over Lilith's lips asking for entry and was quickly allowed so meeting her tongue in a dance, Morrigan was moaning as she rode Y/n's lap, rocking and bouncing her body to his. "Oh Y/n keep going this feels, oh" she moaned closing her eyes as her movements increased with Y/n's doing the same. Lilith broke away from Y/n and smiled at him whilst stepped behind her sister to clutch her breast in hand and started kneading them which made Morrigan look back to capture her sister's lips again with her own. If there was one think hotter than two sisters kissing for Y/n it would be two sexy Succubus sisters kissing as one of them was riding him.

Y/n's thrusts were picking up in speed and force as he again gripped Morrigan's waist pushing his body up into her, "oh so good, you're incredible Y/n, more" Morrigan moaned before grabbing Y/n's face and leaned down the crash their lips together in a heated kiss. During the lip lock Morrigan suddenly cried out as she felt Y/n hit a certain spot "I'M CUMMING!!!!" She shouted before her orgasm struck but Y/n didn't stop thrusting but instead went faster and harder which made Morrigan shiver with pleasure. "Oh I've never came so fast before, you are incredible ah Y/n" she moaned but the male huffed "how often do you say that?" He asked with a seemingly disappointed tone, Morrigan smiled tracing her hand along his cheek "never, you will truly leave me satisfied Y/n, now give it to me" she moaned arching up slightly as her hips dropped more quicker. Y/n sat up with Morrigan hooking her arms around his shoulders and sitting up on her knees whilst she bounced kissing him. "Oh oh, oh I'm cumming again" the Succubus moaned before clenching her thighs against Y/n as she came again but still Y/n didn't stop.

Lilith pushed Y/n back onto the bed tearing him from Morrigan's grasp kissing him again before pulling back "Y/n please I need some sort of pleasure" she pleaded before mounting over his head and lowered to his lips, Y/n did as she wished him for and started to run his tongue over her folds which caused Lilith to close her eyes and moan. The purple haired Succubus rocked slightly against her lover's lips even curling her fingers into her own hair as she hummed and moaned from the feeling, Y/n then took Lilith by surprise as he darted his tongue inside her and started swirling it around her insides. "Ah Y/n" both she and Morrigan moaned together before the eldest of the two wrapped her arms around the front of her sister "oh he's incredible Lilith, he feels so good I'm sure you will enjoy it" she spoke whilst nibbling at Lilith's ear before kissing her neck. Lilith was moaning from the feeling of Y/n eating her out before clutching his head with both hands and rocked more "I'm going to cum" she moaned before bracing herself for her release which flowed right into Y/n's mouth, it tasted sweet. Lilith opened her eyes to Y/n's e/c ones as he looked up at her before she climbed off so he could focus on Morrigan again. It was also at that point said woman was also reaching her third climax while Y/n was just heading for his first.

The two moaned and groaned as Morrigan rocked and bounced against Y/n as he thrusted up into her before they clenched each other as they came with Morrigan arching up as she felt Y/n's essence fill her pussy, it was a very large amount also, such an amazing amount that made Morrigan melt as it flowed inside her giving the revitalisation she needed. Morrigan rolled off of Y/n feeling slightly numb as she stroked his cheek smiling, Y/n however wasn't done yet as he sat up pulling Morrigan close before turning her away and bending her forward onto her hands and knees. She looked back to Y/n who was kneeled ready to thrust into her again but this time about to take her ass, he looked at her with the silent question of "can I?" Morrigan nodded but didn't expect how quickly she was to be penetrated as Y/n pushed himself deep into her anal cavity and Morrigan gasped before leaning forward on one arm.

"Oh give it to me Y/n" she moaned looking under her arm at him and Y/n was immediate to start thrusting as his hands held Morrigan's ass pushing his fingers into the flesh as he started fucking her again, Morrigan looked up at nothing with moans as her eyes fell heavy "oh yes, I've never felt this kind of pleasure before and I've once done it with more than one person at a time" she confessed looking back to Y/n. "You're incredible" she moaned before lurching forward from a strong thrust Y/n made which caused Morrigan to bury her face into the pillow to muffle her cry of pleasure, "Morrigan" Y/n groaned as he pulled away at her firm derrière and the green haired Succubus was more than happy to receive what she was given. "Harder Y/n, take me harder" she moaned looking back before arching as Y/n pushed forward further and deeper each time. He then grabbed Morrigan's waist as she buckled forward and he leaned down to her kissing her neck as she moaned, "cum for me Y/n, cum inside me and give me your essence, I'm yours right now" Morrigan spoke softly as she hooked a hand behind Y/n's head and kissed him on the lips. She was then met with a powerful thrust which then followed with another load of cum pumping into her.

Y/n then pulled out of Morrigan as she fell into the bed rolling onto her back with a moan smiling at Y/n. "I'm more than happy with that Y/n, now please sate Lilith's hunger as well" she requested before Lilith clambered into Y/n's lap ready to ride him just like her sister did before. Y/n however flipped them so he was on top and Lilith showed no objection to that as she pulled Y/n down into a heated kiss.

As they locked lips, Y/n positioned his cock to Lilith's snatch and plunged himself inside making her grip his shoulders tight as she closed her eyes whilst feeling the male's girth being buried into her. "So big, so thick" she muttered before cupping Y/n's cheeks in both hand and smiled at him as her held her wrists and started pumping his shaft into her, Lilith stared up into Y/n's eyes smiling as he placed a hand over hers "how can you keep going like this?" She asked noting Y/n's stamina. "Oh sex with a Succubus, ah it drains their partner's energy quick yet you can ah you're still going, how?" She questioned as her moans seeped through before she started clinging onto Y/n, Morrigan crawled to Lilith's side and took her hand in grasp "he feels good doesn't he?" She asked and Lillth nodded. Y/n then watched as the two again kissed in front of him giving quite a show as he thrusted into Lilith. Both the Aensland sisters looking to him from the corner of their eyes, Lilith broke away from Morrigan and pulled Y/n to lock lips with her instead wrapped her legs around him to keep him close. Y/n moved his lips to Lilith's neck sucking on it as he kept thrusting before pulling her against him as he sat back and the purple haired Aensland clung onto him, "I I ahhhh I'm cummimg" she moaned before relasing her juices but just like with Morrigan Y/n didn't stop.

The male looked into Lilith's red eyes as she looked slightly dazed before he started thrusting harder into her and the Succubus was loosing focus with her breaths becoming shallow as she hugged Y/n tight bouncing in his lap as their lips clashed yet again, "don't stop Y/n don't stop, keep going harder, faster, more oh I've never felt this kind of pleasure before". She looked Y/n in the eyes before yelping as he quickly moved to sit on the edge of the bed with her rocking against him, "Lilith" he groaned before being kissed "don't hold it back, cum inside me Y/n give it to me" she nearly begged of him before he thrusted up deep into her and came pumping a load into her as Lilith lost focus completely and shrieked with pleasure as an orgasm ripped through her again. Lilith hung onto Y/n as they shared their release before she looked up at the male with her head nearly buried in his chest, "Y/n" she breathed before again yelping as he suddenly stood up with her in his arms setting her feet onto the bedroom floor.

Lilith felt light for a moment before turning around pressing back against Y/n as she leaned forward "take me like you did Morrigan" she spoke quietly and Y/n positioned himself to Lilith's rear thrusting in, the Succubus lurched forward before gripping the wrists of the one holding her waist and looked back to Y/n with mouth falling open. Y/n started thrusting instantly and at equal speed did Lilith start moaning again, "Y/n" she was crying out his name more than she has ever done with anyone before wrapping Y/n's arms around her waist and looking up over shoulder at Y/n. "You're amazing, this is the best I've ever felt oh don't hold back be fast, be rough just AAGHH!!!" She screamed as Y/n rammed forward into her. As Y/n was fucking Lilith, Morrigan stood up on shaken legs and stumbled forward leaning against Y/n's arm, "you really are something Y/n, as Lilith said most men would be done ages ago and look at her how she's enjoying this" Morrigan whispered to Y/n. In honesty he was also surprised in how long he went with two Succubi, however his frame of mind was interrupted when Lilith pulled away turning and jumping up for Y/n to catch as she took his cock back into her snatch.

"Deep inside me, I want you to cum deep inside me Y/n, I don't want this to end, why can't this night last forever" she whined leaning into his shoulders and Morrigan mused at the subject."It seems you have her smitten Y/n" she said as Y/n laid Lilith back onto the bed only to be pulled close as he was drawing both of them to an end which was evident from their looks, "Lilith" Y/n groaned before with a final push against her did he cum again filling her a second time as she kicked her legs out.

Y/n pulled out of Lilith as she leaked with both of their cum before pulling him down onto the bed and snuggled against him nuzzling into his shoulder with a happy sigh, "impressive Y/n" Morrigan praised as she laid to the other side of said male, Lilith was breathing heavily before looking up at Y/n with her crimson eyes before feeling over her chest. "You really got my heart pumping" she said with a smile on her lips before it turned to a frown, "whats wrong?" Y/n asked as Lilith met his gaze "you probably don't have a lot of time left, a shame really as that was by far the best I've ever felt" she spoke with genuine disappointment and Y/n understood the situation. "Oh crap I'm going to die" he said before Morrigan cut in "don't think so pessimistic Y/n" she said making both said male and Lilith look at her, "Lilith, you said you sensed something special about Y/n before, and note how he satisfied us both and still he seems full of energy" she said and Lilith looked at Y/n before to the emerald haired Succubus she calls sister. "I don't understand" she said and Morrigan gave a small laugh, "he's gaining energy quicker than we can drain" she said and Lilith seemed to click on.

Y/n however shook his head "I don't understand" he said making the two Succubi laugh "in short, you can be our personal energy source" Morrigan said in a joking manner as Lilith leaned against Y/n "or lover" she offered an alternative, Y/n nodded "I like that name better" he said holding Lilith in one arm and Morrigan in the other "let us rest for the night now" Morrigan said kissing Y/n's cheeks before laying to his side and the other two occupants of the bed agreed.

When morning arrived for Y/n he opened his eyes and looked to the sides of him to see nobody and at first believed what had transpired was all just some wonderful dream, that was until he felt a warmth to his lower regions and looked down to see the bed cover moving to which he lifted it up to see Morrigan and Lilith licking his morning wood before looking up. "Morning" Morrigan greeted and Y/n gave a wave as the two Succubi returned to licking his cock and he laid back enjoying it. It seems Y/n's life wasn't going to be so bland anymore, especially seeing he now has two Succubus lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment ideas.


End file.
